Love Chocolate
by Ore no Hana
Summary: Aku benci coklat. Aku benci hal merepotkan dari perempuan. Tapi kenapa cintaku kembali bersemi karena makanan yang kubenci pada awalnnya ?


**Love Chocolate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru************t**o **© Masashi Kishimo****************to**

**************Warning : Ou****************t** of Charac**************t**er, EYD super beran**************t**akan, **************Typo, plo********************************t** (?) dan banyak lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All of Shikamaru POV**

"Shikamaru…kamu mau tidur sampai kapan! Cepat turun!". Hah… mulai deh keributan di pagi hari yang sama seperti biasanya. Aku bingung kenapa coba _kaa-san_ harus selalu berteriak histeris, Shikamaru cepat bangun!, Shikamaru harus begini! dan blablabla. Huft….sungguh sangat merepotkan menjadi anak tunggal.

"SHIKAMARUU…..".kembali aku mendengar _kaa-san_ yang masih berteriak memanggil namaku dari lantai bawah, rupanya _kaa-san_ku itu benar-benar keras kepala. Oke untuk kali ini sepertinya aku harus benar-benar bangun dari kasurku karena jika tidak, _kaa-san_ akan masuk ke kamarku dan menyeretku keluar kamar, selayaknya aku masih anak SD.

Aku menggeliat sebentar di atas kasur yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan dengan gontai aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Aku sudah dapat membayangkan wajah _kaa-san_ yang cemberut ketika aku keluar kamar. Ha…ha…. lucu sih melihatnya setiap pagi selalu berteriak membangunkanku dengan wajah cemberut dan tentunya sambil memegang sendok penggorengan, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan _kaa-san_ yang masih menganggapku anak kecil, padahal aku kini sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun.

"Shika kamu selalu saja malas, bagaimana kamu bisa dapat pasangan hah!" itulah sambutan hangat dari _kaa-san_ ketika melihatku turun. Aku pun segera menuju meja makan yang di mana sudah ada _tou-san_ yang duduk tenang, seolah ia tidak terganggu sedikit pun oleh suara teriakan _kaa-san_. Mungkin sifat beliau ini yang di turunkannya padaku.

"Pagi _tou-san_" sapaku malas sambil menarik kursi di samping _tou-san_ dan menyambar sehelai roti yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Kulihat _tou-san_ hanya mengangguk mendengar sapaanku, bahkan berpaling pun tidak. Ia hanya fokus pada koran paginya, sungguh pria yang super cuek, tapi terpaksa harus aku akui kalau kenyataannya, sifat itu juga di turunkannya padaku.

"Shika hari ini kamu jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu, _kaa-san_ mau minta tolong sama kamu" kata _kaa-san_ sambil menuangkan susu segar ke gelasku.

"Hah…merepotkan, memang mau minta tolong apa sih?" kataku malas, jujur saja ya aku sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya libur kuliah, karena pasti aku akan di bikin repot oleh _kaa-san_ku, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kamu itu ya, selalu bilang begitu, lama-lama kamu bisa seperti _tou-san_mu yang kerjanya hanya malas-malasan saja, seperti ini!" kata _kaa-san_ kesel.

Mendengar perkataan _kaa-san_ barusan, _tou-san_ hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali membaca korannya. Memang benar sih apa yang di katakan _kaa-san_, asal tau saja ya, _tou-san_ ini memang orang paling malas yang hobinya hanya duduk berjam-jam untuk baca koran atau bermain shogi bersama sopir kami. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun begitu sebenarnya _tou-san_ adalah pengusaha kue sukses yang telah membuka cabangnya hampir di seluruh kawasan Negara Hi.

"Memang apa sih yang harus aku bantu?" Tanyaku tak bersemangat.

"_Kaa-san_ mau kamu…." Belum sempat kaa-san selesai bicara, tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi dan dengan segera _kaa-san_ berlalu untuk mengangkat telepon tanpa memperdulikan kalimatnya yang masih menggantung. Ini kesempatan bagus untukku bertanya Sesuatu hal yang sudah lama ingin aku tanyakan pada _tou-san_.

"Kenapa sih _otou-san_ betah lama-lama sama _kaa-san_?" tanyaku langsung.

"Maksudmu apa,nak?" Tanya _tou-san_ balik sambil menatap langsung ke mataku dan melipat korannya.

"Iya maksudku, apa _tou-san_ tidak bosan mendengar _kaa-san_ yang cerewet dan selalu memarahi _tou-san_ dan aku?" ulang ku lagi. Aku lihat _tou-san_ diam sejenak, ku pikir dia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaanku.

"Ha…ha…ha…aduh kamu itu ada-ada saja, masa menanyakan hal yang jawabannya pun sudah kamu ketahui, dasar" ternyata dugaanku salah, bukannya mendapat jawaban, rambutku malah di acak-acak oleh _baka no otou-san_ku. Cih…aku bosan di perlakukan kayak anak kecil.

"Apa memang jawabannya?" Tanyaku lagi sambil melepaskan tangan _tou-san_ dari kepalaku.

"Hm… aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa namanya". Kata _tou-san_ sambil memegang dagunya . Hah….dasar aneh, masa hal yang di rasakan sekian lama sampai tidak tahu.

"Itu karena _tou-san_ memang tidak pernah taukan" kataku sinis sambil kembali mengunyah roti di mulutku.

"Ha…ha…benar, kau memang pandai menilai orang ya nak". Kata _tou-san_ sambil memukul punggungku dengan sedikit keras, yang mampu membuatku tersedak. Huh… ternyata aku hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja, bertanya seperti itu pada _tou-san_, yang ada aku di buat kesal olehnya. Aku pun melajutkan sarapan lagi dari pada harus terus menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan bodohku barusan, namun aku melihat dari ekor mataku, kalau _tou-san_ tengah memandang ke arahku.

"_Tou-san_ memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa namanya, yang _tou-san_ tahu, setiap kali _tou-san_ berada jauh dari _kaa-san_ mu, justru _tou-san_ merasa kangen sama teriakannya,omelannya, dan segala hal yang ada pada _kaa-san_ mu".

"Oh…ya, apa bukan karena _tou-san_ takut sama _kaa-san_?" tanyaku sambil menatap sinis ke arah _tou-san_.

"Oh….te-tentu saja bukan dong, masa laki-laki takut sama perempuan, mau di taruh di mana harga diri kita". Kata _tou-san_ mantap sambil membusungkan dadanya. Huh…tetap saja di mataku _tou-san_ tidak lebih dari suami yang takut sama istrinya. Apa aku juga kelak akan seperti _tou-san_ ya….

"Oh…ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu, apa kamu punya masalah dengan perempuan?" Tanya _tou-san_ yang membuatku berhenti menenggak susu di gelasku.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mau terikat dengan yang namanya perempuan apalagi harus bermasalah dengan mereka" kataku sambil menopang daguku dengan sebelah tangan dan membuang tatapanku, jauh ke arah belakang _tou-san_. Aku sengaja tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya, karena entah mengapa perasaanku sedikit gamang ketika aku mengatakan tidak mau terikat dengan perempuan.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu nak, suatu saat kau pasti membutuhkan perempuan, ya…walau terkadang perempuan itu bikin repot kita, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam diri mereka yang dapat membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih sempurna".

Benarkah itu, setahuku yang namanya makhluk yang di sebut perempuan itu sungguh sangat merepotkan, keinginan mereka yang terkadang tidak masuk akal sering membuat kami para laki-laki harus gigit jari karenanya, belum lagi suara mereka yang berisik seperti jutaan burung gagak sering membuat kupingku sakit dan berbagai hal lainnya yang berbau feminin. Cih… sungguh merepotkan.

"Huh..haruskah aku percaya dengan ucapan mu, yang di mana _tou-san_ selalu tidak berdaya di hadapan _kaa-san_, begitukah yang di sebut sempurna?".

"Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau melihat dari pandangan yang salah, anak ku. Jika kau teliti maka kau akan melihat sebuah kesempurnaan dari kelembutan seorang wanita, percaya sama _tou-san_".

"Shika….!" Teriakan _kaa-san_ nyaris membuatku tersedak untuk kedua kalinya, aduh…kenapa coba ketika sarapan pun aku tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan. Kulihat _tou-san_ mengisyaratkan supaya aku segera menghampiri _kaa-san_, karena kami tahu jika aku tidak kunjung muncul maka suara panggilan _kaa-san_ bisa naik satu oktaf.

"Itukah yang _tou-san_ sebut kelembutan?" Tanyaku sebelum beranjak pergi sedangkan _tou-san_ hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

Dengan malas aku menghampiri _kaa-san_ yang tengah berdiri di taman tengah, kulihat ia memegang sesuatu semacam kertas di tangannya. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mau tahu dengan rencana kaa-san yang akan membuat liburanku menjadi sangat merepotkan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku langsung ketika sudah berdiri di hadapan kaa-san.

"Oh….ini tiketmu sudah _kaa-san_ siapin, jangan lupa keretanya akan berangkat satu jam lagi" kata _kaa-san_ sambil menyerahkan tiket ke tanganku. Eh….tunggu dulu deh, tiket? Kereta? Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana?

"Aku tidak pernah punya rencana untuk berpergian kemana pun" kataku masih tetap terpaku sambil memegang tiket yang di berikan _kaa-san_ barusan.

"Ya…memang ini bukan rencana kamu tapi rencana _kaa-san_, daripada kamu hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah lebih baik kamu _kaa-san_ kirim ke Suna untuk mengurus toko kue kita di sana. Bagaimana kamu suka kan?". Oh…Tuhan kenapa aku harus punya _kaa-san_ yang tidak bisa melihatku santai sih.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi ke mana-mana, apalagi harus menghabiskan liburanku di toko" tolakku tegas sambil berlalu dari hadapan _kaa-san._

"Hei mau kemana kamu?" kata _kaa-san_ sambil menarik lenganku. "Pokoknya kamu harus tetap pergi! Itu keputusan _kaa-san_!" kata _kaa-san_ lagi. Aduh benar-benar deh liburanku berantakan, niatnya mau santai di rumah malah di bantai sama _kaa-san_.

"Memangnya harus ya aku ke sana? lagian di sana juga sudah ada banyak pekerja kan, untuk apa aku ke sana?!". Kataku frustasi.

"Kamu itu gimana sih, bukannya bangga pergi ke sana sebagai anak pemilik toko, kamu malah menolak. Lagipula kamu kan disana bisa sedikit belajar bagaimana cara mengurus toko. Pokoknya kamu harus tetap pergi ke sana, _kaa-san_ sudah bilang sama Temari untuk menjemputmu di stasiun!".

"Tapi _kaa-san_ aku…." Apa tadi kata _kaa-san_? Temari akan menjemputku? Gadis tomboy yang dulu suka meledek tubuhku yang kecil hanya karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku dan suka menyuruhku macam-macam akan bersamaku selama liburan? Bagus liburanku benar-benar berantakan sekarang.

"Bagaimana, kamu setuju kan? Kalau begitu cepat bereskan barang-barangmu sebelum keretanya berangkat" kata _kaa-san_ semangat sambil mendorongku. Aku pun hanya bisa membuang nafas berat. Dengan gontai aku kembali ke kamarku dan dengan segera aku membereskan pakaianku. Aku heran, kenapa aku jadi menuruti permintaan _kaa-san_ hanya karena mendengar satu nama, terlebih itu nama dari gadis yang telah membuatku menyesal mengenal perempuan.

Aku jadi ingat ketika aku liburan ke salah satu toko kami, yang untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu usiaku tiga belas tahun yang di mana itu usia seseorang untuk memiliki cinta monyet pertama mereka dan itupun juga terjadi padaku. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung menyukainya, bukan saja karena ia manis tapi ia juga sangat dewasa sekali.

Namun dugaanku salah. Baru dua hari aku di sana, jutaan pekerjaan aneh telahku lakukan, dari memandikan pohon lah sampai berdiri jadi maskot toko. Itu semua gara-gara perempuan aneh dan tomboy itu, sungguh berbeda sekali dengan gambaranku di awal. Dan kini, setelah lima tahun berlalu aku akan menghabiskan liburanku bersamanya? Entah apa yang akan menimpaku di sana.

Setelah selesai membereskan bajuku, aku pun segera turun. Begitu sampai di bawah, kulihat _kaa-san_ sudah berdiri menungguku turun, dengan senyum lebar _kaa-san_ mengisyaratkan sopir kami untuk mengangkut tasku ke mobil.

"Hah, mungkin ini akan menjadi liburan terakhirku di dunia!" kataku ketus

"Kamu itu ngomong apa sih, belum tentu kamu akan menderita di sana. Lagipula di sana ada Temari yang akan menemani kamu" kata _kaa-san_ sambil tersenyum yang di mataku terlihat seperti sebuah ancaman . Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memasuki mobil dengan hati yang sangat… sangat…. Berat. Kulihat _tou-san_ mengacungkan jempolnya ketika ia keluar dari rumah sedangkan _kaa-san _melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Eh…apa, lembut, aku mengucek mataku sekali lagi karena tidak percaya dengan pengelihatanku dan benar saja yang kulihat bukan fatamorgana melainkan fakta aneh yang justru membuat perutku mual. Oke, berlebihan memang, tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa tadi adalah senyuman _kaa-san_ yang paling lembut yang pernah kulihat.

~ONH~

Hah….di sinilah sekarang aku berdiri, di stasiun ramai yang membuatku semakin menyesal liburan di rumah. Seharusnya aku menuruti perkataan Chouji yang mengajakku liburan di villanya, daripada berdiri tidak jelas menunggu makhluk aneh datang menjemput. Oh… ayolah aku sudah berdiri menunggu selama satu jam, perlu aku tegaskan bahwa aku menunggu selama SATU JAM saudara-saudara ! dan sampai detik ini, makhluk yang bernama Temari itu tidak kunjung menampakan hawa kehadirannya. Cih….menyebalkan.

Lima detik berikutnya, aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan stasiun ini dan dengan nekat pergi sendirian ke toko kueku, dengan berbekal alamat yang masih tersisa sedikit di ingatanku, mungkin?. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada menunggu sampai botak di stasiun.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir setengah hari ini aku berjalan sejak keluar dari stasiun, tapi kenapa aku belum juga melihat plank nama tokoku, seingatku dulu tempatnya tidak jauh-jauh amat dari stasiun, apa aku tersesat? Mungkin. Ku rogoh kantung jinsku untuk mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi aku lupakan keberadaannya.

"Hei…kau yang disana!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara jelek nan kasar menegurku ketika aku hendak menelepon kaa-san, dan kulihat tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, terdapat tiga orang laki-laki bertubuh besar tengah menyeringai sadis kearahku.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku malas yang sukses membuat ketiga preman jelek itu memasang wajah sangar, cih…dikiranya aku takut apa.

"Wah…belagu sekali kau jadi bocah. Cepat serahkan uang dan handphonemu!" hardik salah satu dari mereka sambil mendekat kearahku. Jujur aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya, terlebih jika melihat tampang mereka yang menurutku sih, dibawah standar dari kata menakutkan. Oke aku sudah tidak kuat menahan tawaku.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bocah sialan!" salah satu dari preman tadi, melayangkan tinju ke wajahku, namun di mataku tinju itu terlihat seperti adegan slow motion sehingga dengan mudahnya aku menghidari pukulan itu.

"Sial….rasakan ini!" melihat dengan mudahnya aku menghindari serangan teman mereka, kedua preman yang tadi tampak menyeringai, kini maju melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan mereka. Tapi aku katakan sekali lagi, bahwa gerakan mereka seperti adegan lambat dimataku. He…he… siapa suruh mereka melawan atlet karate ini.

Setelah menyerangku dengan beribu serangan yang berhasil kuhindari, para preman itu tampak kelelahan. Jujur walau aku agak kewalahan menghindari serangan mereka, tapi tidak ada niat dariku untuk membalas serangan mereka. Karena aku tidak mau membuat liburanku yang merepotkan ini menjadi lebih merepotkan lagi, jika perkelahian ini sampai di kantor polisi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera meninggalkan ketiga preman tadi, namun sekilas aku sempat melihat salah satu dari preman tadi mengeluarkan semacam pisau lipat dari dalam saku jinsnya. Melihat itu, entah kenapa instingku mengatakan aku harus lari dari preman berpisau itu, padahal bisa saja aku menangkis pisau itu dengan mudahnya. Alhasil sekarang aku tengah berlari tanpa arah dengan tiga preman tadi mengejarku dari belakang. Aneh, kenapa aku lari ya ?.

'Duaaak' 'Klontang' 'Buugh' eh, suara apa itu? Segera saja aku hentikan lariku dan menengokan kepalaku ke belakang untuk mencari asal suara aneh barusan. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika aku melihat ketiga preman yang tadinya mengejarku, kini tampak mengenaskan karena terbaring di jalan dengan kepala yang benjol. Apa yang terjadi? apa tadi ada malaikat yang menolongku?. Begitu tadi aku sebut malaikat, kini munculah siluet manusia dari tikungan jalan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika sosok tadi tidak kunjung keluar dari tempatnya berdiri dan hanya memperlihatkan bayangannya saja.

"Masih mau berlari lagi, **anak kecil**?" kata bayangan tadi sambil keluar dari tikungan jalan, sehingga tampaklah sesosok gadis dewasa yang manis. Melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa membuat pipiku terasa panas. Aku kerutkan keningku sedalam mungkin, aku mencoba menelaah gadis di depanku ini, aku pandangi ia dari atas sampai bawah. Eh….tunggu deh, kenapa baju yang di gunakan oleh sosok ini, mirip dengan…., ah…jangan-jangan…..

" KAUUU….!" Oke, memang terlalu berlebihan. Namun apa daya, itulah reaksi yang aku keluarkan, ketika dengan mudahnya otak ini mengenali seragam khas toko kue ku dan tentu saja sang pemilik seragam itu, yang tidak lain adalah…. Cih aku malas menyebut namanya.

" Lima tahun tidak bertemu, kau masih belum berubah ya, **bocah**" katanya sambil menekan kata terakhirnya dan tersenyum ke arah ku, atau lebih tepat kubilang menyeringai ke arah ku.

" Apa menurutmu aku ini adalah ulat yang harus berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dulu, agar kau tidak lagi memanggilku bocah? " kataku datar sambil menatap lurus ke arah matanya, yang membalas tatapanku. Oh Tuhan….kenapa makhluk ini memiliki mata yang sangat indah. Matanya yang sehijau lumut itu, mampu membuatku nyaris terperangkap ke dalamnya, jika saja aku tidak langsung membuang tatapanku ke tanah.

" Kau tidak perlu bicara seperti kakek-kakek begitu, bocah!" katanya ketus sambil melipat lengannya. " Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari sini, karena aku tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan toko" Dia pun berjalan mendahuluiku tanpa perasaan bersalah karena sudah membuatku mengalami insiden preman berpisau tadi. Cih… menyebalkan.

"Hei, kenapa tadi kau tidak menjemputku di stasiun?" satu pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku ketika ia sudah berada lima langkah di depan ku.

" Oh….tadi aku sedang menyelesaikan dekor kue pesanan" katanya cuek

" Segitu pentingkah kue itu? Sampai kau melupakan aku?" err…Mulut Sialan kenapa harus keluar perkataan menyedihkan seperti itu ! runtukku dalam hati. Aku lirik ia sekilas untuk mengetahui ekspresinya saat mendengar perkataan konyolku barusan dan yang ku lihat hanya wajah datarnya saja. Cih… dasar perempuan tidak punya perasaan.

~ONH~

" Bersihkan kaca di depan itu!" teriak gadis iblis itu sambil berkacak pinggang, huh….dia pikir aku ini OB apa. Ini sudah ke sekian kali perintah aneh yang diberikannya selama dua hari berturut-turut dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menurutinya.

"Ck.. Menyebalkan..!" Gerutuku kemudian berjalan menuju kaca depan dan mulai membersihkan-nya. Tapi belum lima menit aku membersihkan kaca, dia sudah berteriak pekerjaan lain kepadaku, hei sebernarnya posisiku di sini sebagai apa sih?

'Plukk'

"Jangan melamun terus, bocah! Lebih baik kau mengelap meja kasir, sana!" omelnya ketus sambil melemper kain lap ke kepalaku. Jujur saja ya, apabila di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya harga diri laki-laki, maka dengan sangat senang hati aku akan membalasnya!.

Akhirnya aku bisa bebas sebentar dari diktator wanita itu, karena mengingat ini sudah jam buka toko dan sejak toko dibuka pada pukul delapan tepat, tempat ini jadi dipenuhi para penyuka kue, sehingga Temari dan beberapa karyawan yang lain dibuat sibuk oleh mereka. Tapi baguslah, karena dengan begitu Temari jadi melupakan keberadaanku, yang saat ini tengah bersantai dipojok toko sambil menikmati secangkir teh dengan tenang, tanpa peduli pada para pelanggan tokoku sendiri.

Berada ditempat yang tak terlihat orang lain, ternyata membuatku dapat mengamati orang lain, termasuk tingkah Temari yang aneh menurutku. Hei…kenapa makhluk itu bisa dengan mudahnya bersikap ramah kepada orang lain, tapi tidak denganku?. Terlebih dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis ke arah pelanggan laki-laki yang menegurnya, cih…bikin panas hati saja.

Eh…tunggu, barusan aku mengatakan Panas? Ini gila, kenapa juga aku harus panas melihat dia tersenyum ke laki-laki lain, toh perbuatan itu wajar jika toko ini masih mau ada lebih lama lagi. Sepertinya keramaian telah membuat otakku ngelantur, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku di lantai dua toko ini.

" Kau mau kemana?" nyaris saja jantungku copot karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lentik menarik ujung kaosku, ketika aku nyaris menaiki tangga.

" Ke kamar, aku benci keramaian" tanpa perlu repot-repot membalikan badan, aku sudah tahu pemilik tangan lentik ini. Ketika hendak melanjutkan langkahku, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku ditarik olehnya menuju dapur. Heh…? Kenapa ia bisa menarikku ya? Apa dia terlalu kuat atau kekuatanku yang justru menghilang bila didekatnya? Ok…alasan terakhir tidak masuk akal.

" Apa-apaan sih! Berhenti menariku, gadis merepotkan!" kataku jengah dengan sikapya.

" Kemana saja kau barusan? Apa kau tidak lihat kami disini sedang kerepotan?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal.

" Lalu?"

'BLETAK…'

" Aw….sial, kenapa kau menjitakku, hah!" teriakku emosi ketika dengan sadisnya perempuan ini menghadiahiku jitakan telak. Sial… kepalaku jadi berdenyut, karenanya.

" Huh, kau pantas mendapatkan itu!" katanya angkuh sambil melipat lengannya di dada. " Sudahlah, sekarang kau bantu aku membuat coklat _praline_". Hah…bantu apa barusan?

" Apa itu palen?" tanyaku bingung dengan nama kue itu.

" _Praline_ bukan palen. Kau taukan?" Tanyanya ragu. Err...jujur itu nama yang baru pertama ini aku dengar, jadi aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja untuk menjawab pertanyannya barusan. Ku lihat mata hijau cantiknya terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar jawabanku barusan, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?.

" Selama ini jika _tou-san_mu membuat kue, kau ada dimana sih?!" tanyanya histeris dengan wajah yang masih menunjukan kekagetan.

" Hah…? Haruskah aku menjawabnya" tanyaku datar, meski aku akui kalau kenyataannya aku tidak pernah sekalipun tahu tentang hal yang berbau kue.

" Huh... setidaknya kau tau sedikit tentang kue, karena bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah orang yang akan mengurus toko ini ke depannya dan…." ceramahnya panjang lebar.

" Ah…baiklah, baiklah, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" potongku frustasi mendengar omelannya barusan. Ternyata perempuan sama saja. Sama-sama cerewet!

" Sebaiknya kau membantuku membuat coklat pesanan ini, akan aku contohkan dan sisanya kau buat sendiri, hitung-hitung mengajarimu membuat coklat". Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima intruksi dari Temari, yang jujur membutku sangat kewalahan. Hei…ini pertama kalinya seorang Shikamaru membuat kue.

"Atur suhunya, jangan sampai coklatnya hangus atau warnanya menggumpal!" perintahnya sambil mengawasiku membuat coklat. Aneh kenapa aku merasa grogi dilihat olehnya ya? Oh…sadarlah Shika, dia hanya memperhatikan coklatnya, hanya coklatnya bukan dirimu.

" Bila coklatnya sudah mencair, matikan kompornya! Selagi menunggu coklatnya dingin, buatlah fillin untuk isi coklatnya"

"Aa". Seruku sambil sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan keterkejutan akibat lamunan bodohku barusan. Tidak terasa hampir seharian aku berkutat dengan coklat ini, hingga akhirnya coklat ini selesai, walau aku meragukan bentuk apalagi rasanya.

" Sudah selesai? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya ketika melihatku mengeluarkan coklat dari kulkas.

" Entahlah, kurasa lumayan"

" Kurasa? Kau belum mencoba coklatnya?" aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dan aku lihat ia kembali terkejut olehku. Detik berikutnya kulihat ia menunjukan wajah heran sambil memandangku lekat untuk meminta penjelasan.

" Aku tidak mau mencobanya karena aku tidak suka rasa manis dari kue terlebih itu adalah coklat" kataku sambil balas menatapnya.

" Kau harus mencoba hasil buatanmu, supaya kau mengetahui kekurangan dan kelebihan masakanmu"

" Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau mengotori tenggorokanku dengan makanan penuh gula itu!" kataku mantap sambil memandang ngeri ke arah coklat buatanku.

" Ck.. dasar kau ini, sini mana coklatnya!" gerutunya kesal sambil merebut coklat dari tanganku. Er…tadi aku sudah memperingatkannya ya, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika dia sampai keracunan. Dengan wajah cemas aku menunggu reaksi terburuknya dan benar saja, ia kini tampak menundukan wajahnya ketika ia mencoba segigit coklat buatanku. Hei….aku sudah memperingatkan tadi.

" Sudah kubilang kalau rasanya lumayan ya menurutku. Sudahlah ini, minum air ini untuk menetralkan tenggorokanmu" kataku sambil menyodorkan segelas air ke arahnya, bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab, bukan.

Bukannya mengambil gelas itu, Temari malah memegang erat pergelangan tanganku yang terulur ke arahnya, apa segitu tidak enak kah coklat buatanku?.

"Hm…kau pantas jadi anaknya"

"Hah…..?" seruku heran sambil menaikan sebelah alisku, jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sama perkataannya.

" Coklatmu, sangat enak" oh Tuhan….sumpah demi apapun gadis ini sangat cantik ketika memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya untukku, hanya untukku. Ditambah jaraknya yang dekat denganku sehingga aku dapat dengan jelas memperhatikan wajahnya dari dekat yang menoleh ke arahku ketika berkata hal tadi.

" O-oh..be-benarkah?" tanyaku sambil menahan irama jantungku agar tidak lolos ke telinganya. " Syukurlah itu tidak meracunimu" sambungku lagi sambil mengalihkan wajahku ke sisi lain agar ia tidak melihat perubahan warna wajahku, yang mungkin sudah bersemu. Kulihat dari ujung mataku, Temari masih tersenyum ke arahku, aduh…kalau ini masih berlanjut terus, aku tidak yakin dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak ' aku mencintaimu Temari', Shit…..

~ONH~

Hah…satu hari lagi yang cukup merepotkan telah berlalu, suasana di tokopun sudah mulai sepi karena toko sudah tutup jam delapan malam, ditambah para karyawan sudah pada pulang kecuali Temari yang memang tinggal di toko ini, tepatnya di sebalah kamarku.

Eh…ngomong-ngomong soal Temari, sejak insiden tadi siang, aku menjadi agak sensitif dengan nama gadis itu, hingga menbuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari normalnya. Sedangkan dia hanya bertingkah biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Cih….bikin kesal saja, Sudahlah lebih baik aku ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal perutku yang lupa kuisi dari tadi siang.

"Ck… ini dapur atau apa sih, masa tidak ada sesuatu yag dapat di makan selain makanan penuh gula ini" gerutuku ketika aku tidak dapat menemukan makanan lain selain kue di lemari es.

" Ini, makanlah untuk mengganjal perut" nyaris saja kepalaku terbentur atas kulkas, ketika dengan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lentik menyodorkan piring berisi kue ke arahku.

" Err…kau sudah taukan kalau aku tidak suka makanan manis?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jatungku.

" Tau kok, makanya aku membuatkan yang khusus untukmu" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku, lagi. Sunguh rasanya aku ingin melompat dari langit ketika mendengar perkataannya barusan. Sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih banyak kepada _kaa-san_ku yang telah mengirimku ke sini, sehingga aku bisa melihat senyum tercantik yang pernah ada di duniaku. Akupun menerima piring itu dengan sedikit gugup, eh…tunggu inikan…

" _Praline_?" seruku bingung ketika melihat ke arah piring yang ternyata isinya coklat yang tadi siang ku buat, bedanya ini berwarna putih. Aku menatapnya bingung sambil terpaku ragu antara memakan coklat ini dan membiarkan tenggorokanku sakit atau menolaknya dan mendapat kekecewaan di wajah yang paling kusuka ini. Ditengah kegalauanku, kulihat ia tersenyum meyakinkanku, yang mau tidak mau membuatku mengigit kecil makanan yang paling kubenci di dunia ini, aku sudah pasrah jika benda manis ini akan melukai tenggorokanku, ketika aku mengunyahnya dan merasakan, eh….

" Pahit?" seruku heran ketika lidahku merasakan coklat buatannya, kutengokan wajahku ke arahnya yang tengah tersenyum melihat reaksiku terhadap coklatnya.

" Ini, kok bisa?" kataku kayak orang bodoh. Jujur ini coklat pertama yang mampu membuatku merasa ketagihan, rasanya yang pahit namun tidak bikin eneg dan juga sedikit gurih ketika coklat ini kubiarkan meleleh di dalam mulutku, mampu membuatku terpaku seperti bocah ingusan yang baru pertama kali memakan makanan super enak, ok.. berlebihan memang.

" Aku membuatnya dari _Couverture White Chocolate_ dengan menyeimbangkan kadar gulanya dengan real chocolatenya serta…"

" Terima kasih, Temari" potongku sambil memperlihatkan senyum tulusku kepadanya, hanya kepadanya. Kulihat ia memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dariku, ya…ampun perempuan ini benar-benar manis.

" Su-sudahlah lebih baik kita keluar untuk cari makanan lain saja" katanya sambil bergegas pergi dari dapur, namun aku masih bisa melihat pipinya yang bersemu indah di kulit putihnya. Akupun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengamati punggung kecilnya yang berjalan kikuk di depanku. Hah…sepertinya aku harus mengakui kebenaran kata-kata _tou-san_ waktu itu. Kau benar _tou-san_, sekarang aku dapat melihat kesempurnaan dari kelembutan seorang perempuan, ya..tepatnya kelembutan seorang Temari untukku.

" Cepatlah bocah!" serunya yang membuatku sadar dari lamunanku, walau ia tadi membentakku tapi senyum di bibir imutnya tidak hilang untukku, alhasil aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tulusku.

Yah…sepertinya cintaku kembali bersemi karena makanan yang kubenci pada awalnnya dan kuharap perasaan ini akan terus tumbuh, seiring rasa sukaku terhadap makanan penuh gula ini, selamanya….dengan dia disisiku.

TAMAT

* * *

**Yosh... satu cerita berhasil di publish, hahaha (tertawa nista) **

**Gomen, bukanny update Hana malah publish cerita aneh di sini, sekali lagi gomen (membungkuk)**

**Ok fict ini hanya sebagai pelepas stres jadi pasti banyak kekurangan, untuk itu Hana harap dibantu memperbaiki kekurangan tersebut. **

**Terima kasih DX**


End file.
